


Dream a Little Dream

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [46]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, BDSM mentioned, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstanding, Smut, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Dreams can show you what you desire most. They can bring you happiness; as long as you’re willing to listen.





	Dream a Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Smutty Friday work. I know that I haven’t posted any SFs so far this year, but I hope this makes up for it. Loves!

“Dan?” Phil calls out as he steps inside the house. He doesn’t hear anything. Venturing deeper into the flat, he calls Dan’s name again. Stilling for a moment, he listens out for a response that never comes.

Phil’s eyes sweep over the lounge and the kitchen as he moves towards his room. Both places are void of Dan. He even ducks his head into Dan’s room, but it’s empty as well. Phil shrugs as he steps towards his own door. He figures Dan must have gone out and resolves to check his phone in case he missed a message from him.

Everything slides from his brain as he opens his bedroom door. The room looks almost the same as it was when he left. His bedside lamps are on now and Dan’s kneeling in front of his bed.

Dan’s naked, save for the thick leather collar around his neck. Phil’s never seen it before and has no idea where Dan acquired it. His back is rod straight and his arms are folded behind his back. His chin is tucked into his chest, causing his hair to flop into his face.

“Dan?” Phil’s voice wobbles a bit. His hand tightens around the doorknob as he tries to process the sight before him.

“Welcome home Master,” Dan whispers. His head is still tilted towards the carpet. Phil blinks a few times. He swears that he heard Dan wrong.

“I’m sorry. What?” The doorknob slips through Phil’s fingers as he takes a few stumbling steps into the room.

“I said ‘Welcome home Master’. I’m sorry. I should have been more clear.” Dan has yet to raise his head, but his voice is louder than it was before.

“No. That’s what I thought you said.” Phil drops to his knees in front of Dan and stares at him with wide eyes. “What-” he stars. He doesn’t know how to finish the question. A myriad of questions swirl through his mind. He’s having trouble focusing on one. “What are you doing?” he asks after a few minutes of silence.

“Giving you what you want.” Dan’s voice rings clear throughout the room. Phil furrows his brow.

“What do you mean what I want? What are you talking about?”

Dan finally raises his head. His eyes are so wide and full of hope. Phil has to glance away for fear that he would fall right into them. He watches Dan swallow, the collar bobbing along his neck. “I borrowed your laptop and I saw your secret bookmarks. I didn’t mean to find them, but I did. They were the ones with the videos. The videos of boys who are collared and tied up. The boys who look like me.” Dan’s words ring through the silent room.

Phil’s heart drops. He knows exactly what videos Dan is talking about. They’re his collection of BDSM videos where the main person looks like Dan. He knows it was stupid to bookmark them, but he hadn’t wanted to search for them every time he’s in the mood. They were in a folder that’s inside another folder named ‘Mobile Bookmarks’. It wasn’t the greatest hiding place, but it wasn’t the first place someone would either. Dan must have been doing a bit of snooping. Phil reaches out and places his hand on Dan’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry it they made you uncomfortable. I never meant for you to see them. I’m so sorry. You don’t have to do this.” Phil waves his hand over Dan’s space, indicating to his state and the collar. Tears begin pooling in Dan’s eyes, causing them to take on a glassy appearance.

“So you don’t want me then?” Dan’s voice is quiet. Phil bites his lip.

“I do Dan, but I won’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable. We have to talk about this.” Dan shakes his head.

“We can talk later,” he pleads.

“Dan-” Dan cuts Phil off before he can say anything.

“When I first saw the videos, I was shocked. I would have never thought you were into something like that. Then, I became excited. I’ve been wanting to call you Master for years.” The words rush from Dan’s lips at a fast pace. Phil’s taken aback.

“Dan-” Phil tries again, but the words die in his throat before he can form them.

“Please Master. Please let me please you. I want you so bad. I want to scream while I cum so hard on your big cock.” Dan’s voice takes up a whine by the end. His mildly slutty words cause a shiver to descend dow Phil’s spine and sent blood to his dick.

“Are you sure? We should talk about this.” Dan shakes his head.

“No. Action now and talk later. I’ve never been more sure of anything.” Phil debates the pros and cons briefly in his head before giving in. He knows that they will have a chance to talk everything out later. He leans forward and closes his eyes, preparing to kiss Dan.

When he doesn’t feel Dan’s lips, Phil opens his eyes. He’s naked and kneeling on the bed. Dan’s on all fours. His head is pressed into a pillow and his ass is high in the air. Phil’s working one lubed finger in and out of Dan’s hole. He retracts his finger and slides two back inside.

“Yes.” Dan hisses as Phil begins to scissor his fingers. Phil takes his free hand and swats Dan’s left ass cheek. He watches with glee as Dan ass vibrates from the impact.

“Love the way your ass jiggles slut,” Phil growls out. Dan lets out a small moan. Phil adds another finger and Dan whines at the stretch. “Soon my pet.” Phil caresses Dan’s lower back. Dan’s hole loosens under Phil’s nimble fingers and before long, he’s ready. Phil strokes his cock with a lube covered hand. Dan feels the blunt head of Phil’s cock against his entrance and shifts his hips, trying to catch it on the rim. “Are you sure?” Phil wants to make absolutely sure that this is what Dan wants.

“Yes. Please Master. Take me.” Slowly, Phil sinks inside of Dan. Small noises escape Dan’s mouth as he’s stretched open by Phil’s cock. Phil drops his head between Dan’s shoulder blades and swears once his hips hit Dan’s ass. Dan takes a few deep breaths and feels his body relax.

Phil pulls himself up and wraps his hands around Dan’s hips. He eases himself out before pushing deep inside. The pace is slow, but steady and deep. Every time Phil’s hips hit the supple flesh of Dan’s ass, Dan lets out a little moan. Dan squirms, trying to tempt Phil to pick up the pace.

“Hold still,” Phil commands. Dan tries to settle the best he can, but it’s hard. His body is crying out for a fast and hard fuck.

Gradually, Phil speeds up. His thrusts become shorter, quicker, and more harsh. Dan’s moans become louder. Phil’s nails dig deep into Dan’s hips. Dan’s fingers tighten around the pillow his face is smashed into. Phil tilts forward, reaching around and jacking off Dan’s cock. Dan bucks into Phil’s tight fist. Phil moves his hand as quick as he can because he needs Dan to get off before his own impending orgasm hits him.

“Master!” Dan almost screams. He throws his head back and his body starts to shake as his orgasm washes over him. Phil pushes forward a few more times and closes his eyes in preparation for his orgasm.

Phil suddenly opens his eyes. He’s laying on his back. His room is dark except for the streetlamp’s glow through his window. He’s panting. His bare chest feels as if it’s radiating heat and the air around him feels thick.

His blankets have pooled around his waist and they’re tented over his crotch. Phil pushes back the covers and gawks at the sizable erection in his pajama pants. After a few beats, he shoves down the pants and stares in awe at his cock.

His dick springs pretty far away from his stomach once it’s freed. The foreskin is pulled back from the red head and there’s a bead of precum bubbling up from his slit. An ache pulses through the engorged flesh.

It takes a few beats of his pounding heart before Phil’s brain comes back online. The wet dream comes back to him in full force, causing his dick to twitch. He tries to reason that it was only a sexy dream because he didn’t cum before it was finished. His dick doesn’t even bother shrinking down his weak logic. All it cares about it reminding him that he hasn’t cum yet.

Phil reaches out and wraps his right hand around the shaft. His hand is drier than he would prefer, but he can’t wait. His mind plays out the dream as his hips begin to buck. The memory of Dan’s skin and his sinful noises tempt Phil as he pushes himself closer to the edge. Everything felt so real to him until it was cruely snatched away and he let out a small sob. It only takes about a dozen tugs before he’s cumming. Phil grits out Dan’s name through clenched teeth as cum splashes onto his stomach. He squeezes the shaft a few more times before his hand falls limp onto the bed. He pants as he stares unfocused up at the ceiling.

~~~

Dan and Phil tumble through the doorway while they giggle about a joke. The movie they saw has left them both feeling light hearted and full of laughter. They pause for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes. Phil smiles and takes Dan by the hand, leading him farther into the flat. Dan glances at their linked hands, but doesn’t pull away.

“Where are we going?” Dan asks. Phil smiles instead of answering. He opens the door to Dan’s room and pulls them both inside. Dan stands in awe. The whole room is decked out in fairy lights and lit candles. Rose petals are strewn across the floor. They make a path to the bed. Dan turns to Phil with wide, questioning eyes. “What is all this? Did you do this?” Dan gestures around at the room. Phil plants a kiss on his lips, attempting to soothe him. Dan doesn’t respond to the kiss as confusion overtakes him.

Phil pulls back and puts a hand in the middle of Dan’s chest. He gently pushes. Dan panics for a moment until he comes in contact with the bed. Phil pulls off his shirt before climbing into Dan’s lap. Dan removes his top and drops it onto the floor next to the bed.

He reaches up and cups Phil’s face with his hands for a moment. They look into each other’s eyes and matching smiles break out across their faces. One of Dan’s hands slides down the side of Phil’s face before coming to rest at the base of his neck. The other twists the tips of his fingers into Phil’s face. Dan’s eyes drift between Phil’s eyes and his mouth before he leans forward. Their lips meet in a soft brush. Dan tightens his hold on the back of Phil’s neck before pulling him closer.

Phil smiles into the deepening kiss. His hands are planted on Dan’s shoulders. His nails dig into Dan’s skin as his tongue slips into Dan’s mouth. Dan hums as they stroke their tongues against one another. Dan’s eyes close as he begins to lose himself in the sensation of their kissing.

When Dan opens his eyes, Phil’s lying naked under him. They’re pressing their bodies close. Their cocks rub together as they grind. Dan’s toes curl at the sensation.

“Take me.” Phil’s voice is breathy. His blue-green eyes sparkle in the twinkling light and a sweet smile graces his face.

“Yes,” Dan whispers. He blinks and they’ve changed positions. Phil’s still lying on his back, but his legs are splayed open and his ass is displayed. His hands are flexing against the pillow under his head. Dan is working three spread fingers in and out of Phil’s hole. He curls his fingers a little and brushes against Phil’s prostate. Phil keens.

“I’m ready. Dan! I’m ready. Make love to me.” Phil’s babbling. Dan swallows hard and nods. He removes his fingers and reaches towards to the side table to grab a condom. Phil places a hand on his arm and stops him.

“No condom. I want to feel you.” Dan inhales sharply.

“Are you sure?” Phil nods and pulls Dan into a kiss. Dan nods and pulls back to slick himself up. Phil wraps his legs loose around Dan’s waist. Dan lines himself with Phil’s clenching hole. He glances at Phil. Phil nods and Dan takes a deep breath before pushing inside.

He pauses once the head is inside, giving Phil a moment to adjust. Once he feels Phil relax around him, Dan sinks inside. It takes him a while. He keeps stopping and allowing Phil time to adjust. The last thing he would want to do is hurt Phil.

Once they’re completely flushed together, Dan stills. His mouth is hovering above Phil’s and they share a few heavy breaths. Phil tilts his head up and captures Dan’s lips with his own. Dan kisses back with enthusiasm. Phil wraps his arms around Dan’s shoulders and holds him close. They lay there for a few minutes, basking in the twinkling lights and make out. The soft smacking of their lips and their occasional heavy breaths are the only sounds in the room.

“You can move,” Phil whispers against Dan’s lips. Dan plants one last kiss before pulling almost all the way out. Slowly, he slides all the way in again.

Dan begins a slow moving rhythm. Phil doesn’t pressure him to quicken the pace. Neither of them are in any hurry to end their love making. Phil’s hands are sliding over the broad expanse of Dan’s back. He occasionally scratches his nails when Dan’s cock brushes against his prostate.

“It feels so good,” Phil states with a smile.

“Yes it does.” Dan drops his head into the crook of Phil’s neck. He plants soft kisses along the skin. Phil moans and clenches. Dan’s grip tightens for a moment. Phil places light kisses against the side of Dan’s head. His hole flutters around Dan’s cock. Dan groans after a tight clench. Phil’s hand cards through Dan’s hair, tangling his fingers at the base of Dan’s skull. He pulls Dan’s head back. Dan gives him a questioning hum.

“I love you.” Dan’s heart clenches at Phil’s declaration. His lose rhythm for a moment. The ‘I love you’s they typically exchange are in the context of friendship. This ‘I love you’ is different. It means ‘I’m in love with you’. Dan’s been wishing for the context change for so long. Dan surges down and gives Phil a searing, breath stealing kiss. Phil looks at Dan with wide eyes and pink cheeks. His breath comes out in small puffs against Dan’s face.

“I love you too.” Phil smiles. He pulls Dan into a similarly mind blowing kiss. Dan groans. Phil slides Dan’s lower lip into his mouth and sucks on it. Dan hisses when Phil nips on his lip. He pushes himself back farther on his knees and speeds up his hips. Phil groans as Dan’s cock hits his prostate with more regularity. His left hand grips Dan’s shoulder, digging his nails into the flesh. Dan tightens his hand on the bed as his hips quicken.

Phil slides his right hand between their sweat slicked bodies and wraps it around his cock. Dan can feel Phil’s fight bumping into his stomach. They’re both hurtling towards their orgasm. The noises spilling out of Phil’s mouth are becoming progressively louder. Dan sits back on heels and pulls Phil more into his lap. Phil’s legs tighten around Dan’s waist as he finds himself on the brink of orgasming.

“Cum for me babe,” Dan pleads through gritted teeth. He’s trying to hold back his orgasm, but won’t be able to hold out for very long.

Phil closes his eyes and throws his head back as he cums over their stomachs. He moans Dan’s name. Dan curls over Phil and moans loudly. Phil’s clenching tight around him and he snaps his hips hard against Phil’s ass. Buried to the hilt, he comes.

Dan blinks awake. His chest is heaving and his hips are grinding against his mattress. He can feel the effects of his orgasm slowly leaving his system. The pale, early morning light filter through his curtains and he can hear the soft cries of birds.

He takes a few deep breaths and stops moving as he finally gets control of his body. A wet sensation spreads throughout his crotch. Dan flicks on his side light and raises to his knees. His blanket slides off his back and pools over his feet. There’s a dark area on his sheets, right where his crotch was.

Dan brushes his fingertips against the matching wet spot on the front of his pajama pants. He pulls back the band and looks down. Cum covers his soft cock and his pubic hair. With a groan and a grimace, he rolls off the bed.

Phil stares up at the ceiling. The beginnings of the sunrise pokes through his curtains. He had been trying to doze since his abrupt awakening earlier, but a loud noise from Dan’s room woke him. It sounded like a shout or maybe a moan. Phil’s sleep deprived brain couldn’t decipher it. He lays in bed, listening to Dan puttering around his room before moving into the rest of the flat. Phil gives up on sleep when he hears Dan get out of shower.

Dan’s placed his soiled laundry in the washer when he hears Phil start the shower. Swearing under his breath, he makes a mental note to start it after Phil’s finished. Dan shuffles around the kitchen, making himself breakfast before heading to the lounge.

“Hey Dan,” Phil calls out before stepping into the lounge. He’s carrying his cereal bowl in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. His step falters for a moment as he catches sight of Dan.

Dan’s curled up on the sofa. His long legs are pressed close to his chest. He’s wearing a pair of soft looking lounge pants and an oversized sweater. The sweater is falling off one of his shoulder. It’s showing off his unblemished neck and prominent collar bones. Phil’s mind flashes to his dream and the memory of the collar around Dan’s neck. He blushes to himself as he settles on the other end of the sofa.

“Hey,” Dan mumbles. He looks at Phil and quickly pulls his gaze away. Phil’s wearing his typical t-shirt and pajama pants. His hair is pushed back in a messy quiff and he’s wearing his glasses. He looks nothing like the naked Phil in the dream, but that doesn’t stop low grade lust from pooling in Dan’s stomach. Dan shifts in his seat before curling tighter in on himself. The air between them is stifling and thick with unspoken tension. Each assumes that it’s coming from them.

“Are you okay?” Phil’s been watching Dan squirm out of the corner. Dan bites his lip. His cock has started to plump up since Phil walked into the room. He turns towards Phil.

“Peachy.” Dan gives Phil a wide, fake smile. Phil raises an eyebrow. Dan feels his dick twitch at how soft and cuddly Phil looks. “I’ve got to do something.” Dan flees the room, praying that Phil doesn’t see his growing problem.

The second Dan’s door shuts, Phil sags against the back couch. His tips his head back, shuts his eyes, and lets out a long sigh. That was the tensest interaction they’ve had between them in years. Phil knows that Dan’s picking up on the strange vibes he was giving off. He has no clue how he’s going to fix this situation. Guilt over the dream is starting to overtake him.

The sanctuary of his bedroom brings Dan a reprieve. He’s finally able to breath now that he’s away from the awkward tension in the lounge. He sucks in deep breath, trying to calm his freak out body. Dan knows that Phil picked up his weird behavior. He knows that it’s only a matter of time before Phil starts questioning him about what’s going on. Phil will let Dan work through whatever is going on, but he only has so much patience. Dan flops down onto his bare bed and stares at the ceiling. He allows his mind to drift. He can only guess what having a wet dream about his best friend/roommate means.

While Dan’s lost inside his mind, Phil gets lost in his own. He’s curled up on the couch with the telly playing quietly in the background. He’s trying to decipher Dan’s strange behavior. He worries that he’s wearing a giant neon sign declaring that he had a wet dream and that’s why Dan’s avoiding him. He’s also trying to figure what he’s supposed to now that he’s had such an erotic dream.

Dan gets up after a while and switches around his laundry. Phil doesn’t even hear him. Dan sticks his head into the lounge and takes in the sight of Phil. He’s resting his head on the arm of the couch and staring at the opposite wall. Dan walks to the end of the couch, but Phil doesn’t react. He’s a million miles away. With a sigh, Dan walks back into his room.

As the sun starts to set, Phil sits up suddenly. He groans as his muscles protest at the abrupt movement. The day completely escaped him as he thought, dozed, and day dreamed on the couch. He’s made up his mind. He’s going to tell Dan about the dream and then go there. If he doesn’t, he fears that things are going to fester and become worse. They say honesty is the policy. Phil’s not entirely convinced about that in this instance, but he’s willing to try.

Dan hears Phil moving around the flat. The guilt from earlier has lessened slightly, but he can still feel it deep in his chest. Spreading his hands over his sheets, he sighs. He knows that he has to confess to Phil. If he doesn’t, guilt will overtake and eat him alive.

Phil stands in front of Dan’s door, ready to knock. Before he can, the opens and Dan bumps into him. They both stumble. Phil hits his back against the opposite wall. Dan braces his hands on either side of Phil’s head, catching himself. They’re barely two inches from each other. Dan’s breath is shallow and Phil’s eyes are searching Dan’s. The air around them is hot and heavy with emotions. Dan tilts his head to the side and moves a fraction of an inch closer. Phil inhales sharply.

Suddenly, Dan pulls back and the moment is shattered. Phil swallows down a whimper of disappointment. Dan coughs and rubs the back of his neck. He’s staring at the ground and shifting his weight from foot to foot. Phil sighs, looks off to the side, and runs a hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry.” Phil looks back at Dan and shakes his head.

“I’m sorry. I was kind of in the way.”

“Did you need something?” Phil stares at Dan and bites his lip, nodding his head. “What?” Phil takes a deep breath.

“I need to talk to you.” Dan swallows hard and nods. Phil bites his lip and glances down the hallway.

“I need to talk to you as well,” Dan informs him. Phil nods and gestures towards the lounge. His mind starts flipping through all the things Dan could possible talk to him about. He briefly reconsiders the existence of the neon sign. Dan doesn’t object to talking in the lounge. It’s a neutral territory and each will be able to make the escape they will most likely need.

They take and end of the couch. It reminds them both of happier, simpler times and causes them to both experience a wave of sadness. Phil wonders if they will ever be able to experience those moments again. Dan shifts in his seat and tries to keep his breath steady.

“I had a sex dream about you last night,” Dan blurts out. His eyes go wide and he slaps his hand over his mouth. Phil stares at him in shock. “I-Uh.” Dan tries to say something, but words have escaped him.

“You-You too?” Phil asks. His mind is reeling. He hadn’t expected Dan’s confession.

“What do you mean ‘you too’?” Phil looks down and takes a deep breath.

“I had one about you last night as well.” Phil’s voice is small, but Dan hears it loud and clear.

“Ok.” Dan has no clue what else to say. The odds of them both having a sex dreams about each other on the same night has to be astronomical. Phil huffs.

“Ok? All you have to say is ok?” Phil can feel himself becoming irritated. After all the tension and worry he suffered today, he would like a little more than ok.

“What do you want me to say? ‘Thanks for fucking dream me. How about some telly?’” Dan stares at Phil with narrow eyes. “I’ve never been in a situation like this before. I don’t know how to respond.” Phil sighs. He knows that becoming irritated isn’t going to help anything.

“I don’t know either. Do we tell each other about them or what?” Dan looks at Phil like he’s grown a second head.

“This whole situation is bizarre. Would you really like to hear about how we made love in my dream? Probably not.” Phil’s mouth drops open slightly. Dan curses under his breath at running his mouth.

“We made love?” Dan’s face flushes pink. He ducks his head and adverts his eyes.

“Yes.” Dan forces the word through his clenched teeth. Phil reaches out and and clasps Dan’s hand. Dan looks at Phil with a furrowed brow.

“You love me?” Phil whispers. Dan huffs, thinking that this conversation has gone completely off the rails.

“You know that. We say we love each other all the time.” Phil shakes his head and tightens his grip on Dan’s hand. Dan wonders, for a moment, if Phil’s trying to break his hand.

“Yes, but it’s different. Saying I love you to a friend is different from being in love with someone. Dreaming of expressing that love through a specific act is different than real life.” Dan looks away. Phil lets go of his hand and cups Dan’s chin gently. Dan allows Phil to move his head so they’re looking at each other.

“Phil-” Dan starts, but the words die on his tongue. Phil’s eyes are a swirl of hope, confusion, and apprehension. Dan can feel himself projecting the same emotions. Phil shifts closer, flicker his gaze between Dan’s eyes and lips. He leans in, bring Dan’s head closer as he does so.

“I’m in love with you too.” Phil’s breath spreads warmly across Dan’s face. Dan’s chest tightens. “Do you really feel the same?” Dan audibly swallows.

“I do.” They both close their eyes and lean forward. Their lips only touch for a moment before they pull apart. It’s not a fireworks worthy kiss. It speaks more of warmth, comfort, and home. They look at each other, wearing matching smiles.

“That was nice.” Dan chuckles and Phil smile widens. Dan takes Phil’s hand and interlaces their fingers. He gives a squeeze and Phil returns it.

“Where do we go from here?” Phil tilts his head back, thinking. After a minute, he looks at Dan once again.

“We could cuddle and snog for a while. Then, we go from there.” Dan chuckles and snuggles closer to Phil.

~~~

Over the last two months, Dan and Phil’s relationship has changed a bit. Being together fit seamlessly into their lives. Their late night talks have turned into warm cuddle sessions. Their morning ritual has expanded to include sleepy coffee flavored kisses. They’ve both had a few sexy dreams since the initial ones. They’ve shared them with each other, but have yet to take their relationship further.

~~~

“Are you sure about this?” Phil whispers. He’s worried. Outside of this heavy petting, they’ve never been in this situation with each other. Dan nods.

“Yes.”

They’re on Phil’s bed, only wearing their underwear. They’re trading promising and reassuring kissed. Dan lays down and hits Phil’s arm with his own. Phil, who’s propped up on that arm, slips down when it buckles.

“Oops.” Dan gives a closed mouth smile and Phil smiles back. He reaches across Dan, retrieving the lube from the bedside drawer. He drops the bottle onto Dan’s chest as he settles back onto the bed.

“Sorry.” Phil flushes pink. Dan kisses him in lew of a verbal response. Phil moves to between Dan’s parted legs. He attempts to help Dan remove his pants and gets feet in his face for his trouble.

“I didn’t mean to.” Phil laughs. He climbs off the bed and removes his own pants.

“We’re a right mess aren’t we?” Dan laughs and nods. A bit of nervous energy leaves the room and they both relax. Phil cups Dan’s cheek and caresses the skin with his thumb. “It’s going to be fine.” Phil’s face looks so honest and earnest. Dan nods and leans into Phil’s touch. Phil has Dan get on his hands and knees. Dan’s foot bumps into Phil’s ribs and Phil grunts. He swats Dan lightly in the thigh for his trouble. Dan wiggles his ass in response.

~~~

“Can you hurry up?” Dan huffs out. Phil sighs. He’s spent the last ten minutes meticulously opening Dan up. While he does appreciate Phil’s desire to not hurt him, Dan was ready ages ago.

“In a minute.” Phil pulls his fingers out a reapplies the lube before sliding his fingers back inside. Dan huffs and pulls his hips forward, dislodging Phil’s fingers. “Hey! What-” Phil doesn’t get to finish his sentence. In the blink of an eye, he’s on his back and Dan’s hovering over him.

“Your time is up. It’s my turn.” There’s no real malice behind Dan’s words. He gives Phil a wide, toothy grin. Phil snorts.

“Alright, but will get off me for a minute. My legs are horribly uncomfortable.” Phil adjusts and Dan settles himself into Phil’s lap. Dan grabs the lube and slicks up Phil’s cock. He raises himself up and maneuvers Phil’s cock to his entrance. “Wait!” Phil reaches out and grasps Dan’s arm. With a sigh, Dan resettles himself in Phil’s lap.

“What now?” Dan’s slightly annoyed. He’s horney, impatient, and his cock is beginning to ache. He’s over Phil’s interruptions, deterrents, or whatever is stopping them from fucking.

“Don’t we need a condom?” The question gives Dan pause. His last screening was about six months ago at his annual physical. He hasn’t been with anyone since.

“I’m clean. Are you?” Phil tilts his head to the side, taking a moment to think. He hasn’t been with anyone for over a year and his last health results came back clean.

“Yes I am.” Dan smiles and repositions himself. Phil brings his hands to Dan’s hips.

“Good.” Then, Dan started to slowly sink down. Their eyes lock onto each other. Dan’s mouth falls open slightly and Phil bites his lower lip. Once he’s about halfway down, Dan pauses. He takes a deep breath and wills his body to relax. Phil rubs his thumbs across Dan’s hips, trying to sooth him.

Once Dan’s body relaxes, he continues to sink down. When they’re flush together, they take a moment to breath. Dan runs his hands over Phil’s chest. Phil runs his hands over Dan’s stomach and down his sides. Dan wiggles his hips back and forth. Phil gives a small thrust upwards.

“Ready?” Phil asks. Dan leans down and kisses him.

“Yes.” Phil tightens his grip on Dan’s hips. Dan curls his hands over Phil’s shoulders. Phil plants his feet on the bed and starts moving his hips. Dan rises and falls on his knees, matching Phil’s movement.

“Oh god.” Dan digs his nails into Phil’s shoulders.

“So good.” Phil gives Dan a sloppy kiss and they speed up. Moans, grunts, whimpers, and indistinguishable words come from both of them. Skin slaps against skin and the sound echoes throughout the room. Dan takes one of his hands and rakes down Phil’s chest, leaving light pink marks in his wake. Phil cries out at the sensation. Dan’s free hand wraps around his cock.

“I’m so close Phil. Fuck!” Phil can feel Dan clenching around him. He’s so close. Dan throws his head back and cries out Phil’s name as he spurts over his stomach. Phil’s balls draw tight against himself and he grits his teeth. He lasts three more thrusts before he cums with a loud moan.

Dan comes down from his high and watches in awe as Phil comes down from his own. Their chests are heaving as they cling to each other. Dan slowly lifts himself off of Phil and collapses onto the bed. He lays on his side, looking at Phil through hooded eyes. Phil turns his head and smiles. Dan reaches out and twines their hands together.

“Was that as good as your dreams?” Phil wonders outloud. Dand chuckles and places a gentle kiss on the side of Phil’s head.

“Better.” Phil grasps Dan’s head and eagerly kisses him.

~~~

They’re laying in the dark, cleaned up and snuggled under the covers. They’re trading lazy kisses when Dan starts poking Phil in the arm.

“What?”

“You never told me what your original dream was about.” Phil’s face immediately heats up as he thinks about Dan in the collar. He bites his lip and looks away from Dan’s dark form.

“Why are you asking about that?” Dan flips onto his back and sighs.

“You asked if us having sex was better than my dreams. It definitely was, but the first dream was a hard one to beat. I was thinking about how you would respond and realized that I never heard about the original.”

“Makes sense. I guess I never said anything.”

“Will you ever tell me?” Phil shrugs.

“Maybe someday.” Dan goes silent for a moment.

“Did it have anything to do with the videos bookmarked on your computer.” Phil squawks and hits Dan with a pillow. Dan cackles.


End file.
